From Demons to Vampires
by Vampire Miko 159
Summary: Kagome is finally through with the feudal era. Now, back in her time she is about to face off with an entire new enemy. Vampires. How will Kagome survive? And since when did men turn into wolves? And why is that man shiny?
1. Where it All Began

**Hey everyone! This is Vampire Miko or just Miko for short! This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to see how it would do! So, if you would, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**On with the Story!!**

Kagome sighed as she sat in her plane seat with Shippo beside her. She had remembered Midoriko saying that she had something else she had to do, but she didn't think it would take her all the way into America…

She sighed and looked out the window thinking back on that faithful day…

**Flashback…**

"_Inuyasha!! Watch out!" Kagome yelled out as a tentacle was jabbed at him. Said hanyou jumped out of the way only to be impaled by a second tentacle in his side. Kagome yelled out in fear for her friend and pulled out an arrow to shoot at the offender. _

"_Naraku!" Kagome called out, "Today is the day that you die!" She drew back her arrow and with a quick motion, let it fly at the fowl beast. As the arrow flew, Inuyasha recovered enough to do his Kazu no Kizu to join the miko's arrow in helping destroy Naraku._

_Naraku, not expecting such an attack was unable to get away. He along with Kanna and Hakudoshi were destroyed. Kagura, having joined their inu-tachi, had taken part in Naraku's demise._

_So now after three long years of search and destroy, Naraku was finished and the jewel was nearly complete. _

_The young miko looked around to survey the damage. She saw Sango leaning over a badly injured Kilala, Miroku was pulling himself up to help her; Shippo she knew was safe because he stayed behind with Kaeda in the village. She kept looking around when she saw Inuyasha begin pulled up by the new member Kikyo. She sighed as she remembered the day…_

**Flashback within a flashback…**

"_Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha started, "I need to talk to you." He looked at the miko and put his hand out._

_Kagome blinked, "Um…okay." They began to walk towards the god tree when he stopped at the exact place where they first met. _

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed, "Kagome, we have been together for three years now and I am now able to except myself has a hanyou thanks to you."_

_Kagome smiled, "Well that is good Inuyasha, but what did you want to talk to me about?" She heard Inuyasha sigh again and knew that it had something to do with Kikyo. _

"_What I wanted to say was that I love you." He looked at Kagome's face and noticed that she was waiting for him to continue. To say the least, he was shocked. "But, I only think of you as a little sister that I want to protect…" He looked at her to see that she was smiling. "I know that Inuyasha." He heard her say, "I have known that for awhile now. Yes I loved you before like something more, but after seeing you with Kikyo so many times," She saw his ears flatten on his head, but she just smiled making him even more confused, "I slowly began to except the fact that you would only love me has a sister, so I began to except that and began to feel the same way!" She looked up at his shocked face and just laughed. She took his hand and began to pull him back to the camp, "So, when are you going to invite her to join the group?" Inuyasha smiled and gripped her hand, "How about tonight?" Kagome nodded as they walked back to camp._

**End Flashback within a flashback…**

_She smiled at the memory. She also grimaced at all the training Kikyo made her do after she had joined. After the training, Kikyo revealed to her that she wasn't her reincarnation, but Midoriko's. With that knowledge, Kagome became even stronger, perhaps even stronger than Kikyo and maybe even Midoriko. She smiled at the memory. Kagome then looked over to Kouga and noticed that he and his clan were gathering the dead and injured. She kept looking until she found Sesshomaru. She looked over and noticed that he was badly injured and that he was slowly walking away. Kagome ran up to him, "Sesshomaru-sama, please, let me help heal your wounds." Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the miko in front of him and smiled a small smile, "Do what you want little sister." Kagome beamed up at him and proceeded to heal him. As she was healing him, she thought back to the time when they first became allies._

**Flashback within a flashback…**

_Sesshomaru was, once again fighting/practicing with Inuyasha. (Sesshomaru had long given up his pursuit for the Tetsaiga when he got his Tokijin.) Kagome was sitting on the sidelines becoming more and more annoyed with the pointless battle when she finally decided to end it. She grabbed her sword that Totasai had made her, and ran in between the two Inus. She thrust her sword at Inuyasha's sword effectively stopping his attack, but forgot about the charging Sesshomaru until she felt a blade slice through her arm...She yelped in pain and jumped out at him. She put up a decent battle until she was pinned down by him. "Do you yield?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold voice. Kagome struggled until she realized that she was defeated. She sighed, "Yes…" She felt the blade at her throat lift up and she stood up glaring at the full-demon. "You have some skill with that sword, but are still too weak to wield it correctly." He put his hand up to silence her protest, "you will come with me to my castle so that I can properly train you to wield such a blade." He watched as her face lit up. "Yay!" She jumped up and down. "Let me get some of my things and say bye to my friends!" She ran back into camp and told them about Sesshomaru's offer and of course Inuyasha put up a fight because it was his brother she was about to go with, no matter that they were now on friendly terms…He just didn't want to let her go with him because she was still human and didn't want to see her get hurt. But, after a few sits' and a verbal warning from Sango and Miroku, he let her go. Kagome stayed with Sesshomaru for two months learning how to wield her sword and other weapons. She came back one day with Sesshomaru at her side with a new attire of black and red fighting kimono with a silver dog on the back showing that she was under the protection of the great dog demon of the west._

**End flashback within a flashback…**

_After everyone was somewhat healed, they all went back to Kaeda's village and celebrated the defeat of Naraku. Kagome looked at the jewel and then noticed that all were missing were three more jewel shards. The two that Kouga had and the one in Kohaku's back. She went up to Kouga, "Kouga?" He looked up at her eyes and nodded; he bent down into his legs and pulled out the two shards, "Here you go! And no matter what the outcome, you will still be my woman!" Kagome laughed at that. Kouga had long gotten over her being his woman and mated with Ayame, but he still refers to her as 'his woman' for old times' sake. She smiled and walked over to Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. "Sango, we only have one shard left…" She saw that Sango eyes got teary and was about to say something when she heard a cold voice, "If the boy dies, I shall bring him back." Everyone jumped at the voice and noticed Sesshomaru with his eyes on the boy with his hand on his Tensaiga. Kagome smiled, "Sango, Kohaku, please follow me and Sesshomaru." The four went outside so that, if needed, Sesshomaru would be able to bring Kohaku back. Sango bent down to Kohaku, "Kohaku, I have to get the shard out."_

_Kohaku slowly nodded, "Of course sister." She kissed his forehead and put her hand on his back, pulling out the shard. Kohaku eyes went lifeless and he fell into Sango's arms. Sango panicked, "Sesshomaru!!"_

_He gracefully walked over to the boy and swept the sword over the boy's body. They waited for five extra long seconds when Kohaku's body pulsated signaling his heartbeat. Sango and Kagome held their breath until they saw his eyes flutter open, "Sister?" Sango nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Yes, Kohaku, it's me!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She looked up at the stoic demon lord, "Thank you for bringing my brother back to me." Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked back inside the hut. Kagome looked at Sango and Kohaku then at the almost complete jewel and smiled. She called everyone outside to where she was. She held the almost complete jewel in one hand and the three last shards in the other. Kagome looked at all her companions and smiled, "whatever happens, I want you all to know that I love you and I will always keep you in my heart." She looked at all of their faces and slowly put her hands together and pulled them close to her heart. The jewel shined as it was finally complete. She pulled the jewel away from her and opens her hand to show the now complete jewel. "We did it!" Kagome and everyone yelled._

_Inuyasha and all the others looked at Kagome. Inuyasha stepped forward, "We decided that we wanted to all get you something before you make the wish incase it takes you away from us." He smiled sadly and Kikyo walked up beside him with a package. "This is from the both of us." Kikyo smiled and handed her the gift. Kagome slowly open it up to see a beautifully crafted bow with a dozen arrows to match. "They were all made from branches from the God Tree and blessed by Kikyo to help harbor your miko powers," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, "They are beautiful! Thank you so much!" She hugged both of them. She saw Sango and Miroku walk up to her and they handed her their packages. She looked up and also saw Sango holding an extra bone boomerang. Kagome's eyes lit up and she looked at Sango with tears in her eyes, Sango nodded, "Kagome, sister, we have been through so much together and I feel that you are part of my family. Therefore, this makes you a demon exterminator." She lifted the boomerang off of her back and handed it to Kagome, "This is my welcoming present." She took a step back and wiped her eyes, "Welcome to my family, Kagome." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she opened her next gift to see a demon exterminators' outfit like Sango's and Kohaku's except with red and silver instead of pink and red like Sango's and blue and green like Kohaku's. She smiled big and then opened the one that Miroku gave her. She laughed and she looked down in her hands that now held a beautiful silver staff that looked like Miroku's that would also help her channel her miko powers. She got up and hugged them both, whispering love you and thank you. _

_Then, surprisingly, Kagura walked up to her. "Kagome, you helped free me from Naraku's evil way, for that I thank you." She bowed and handed her a beautiful battle fan that she could use to harness her miko powers the way Kagura does the wind. Kagome smiled brightly and brought Kagura close to her, "You are so welcome Kagura. It would have been very hard to defeat him without you. Thank you!" She smiled and looked over towards Sesshomaru shyly, "Oh, and I think now would be a good time to tell Sesshomaru how you feel." Kagura turned bright red and lightly hit Kagome in the arm while giggling. "I think I will!" _

_Kagome smiled until she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Kouga's sad blue eyes. "Kagome, my woman, I will miss you dearly." He held in front of her a beautiful set of silver daggers with the Kanji of wolf on each of them. She smiled with teary eyes and hugged him back. "Thank you so much." She took a step back and saw that Ayame had something in her hand. Ayame smiled and took Kagome's hand, "Kagome, I now think of you has part of my pack. If it wasn't for you trying to set Kouga straight, I don't think he would have ever been mine. Thank you so much." She bowed and handed her a flower that resembled the one that she had in her hair. Kagome looked at the flower in awe and was _

_about to say something when Ayame said, "It isn't just a flower though, it is able to grow and be a whip and is able to slice through almost anything." Kagome smiled bigger and hugged Ayame again. Ayame smiled back and stepped back into Kouga's embrace. _

_Sesshomaru took a few steps forward and brought out two beautifully crafted twin katanas. "Sister, I believe that this was the only suitable weapon for you." He handed her both and she noticed that even though they were twins, they both were very different. On one katana, it had a black hilt with a silver dragon crawling up it with the kanji for dark on the dragons head. However, on the other, it hand a white hilt with a golden dragon crawling up it with the kanji for light on the dragon's head. She brought the katanas to her chest and looked at Sesshomaru with a look of pure gratitude. She gave him a hug, "Thank you, big brother." He smiled and stepped back, gently pushing Rin in front of him. He gave her a pat on the head, "Go on." Rin nodded and went up to Kagome, "Kagome-chan?" Kagome bent down and gave Rin a big hug, "Yes, Rin?" Rin smiled, "I got you this." Kagome took a small package from the child and slowly open it to see a beautiful blue tear drop choker with the kanji of love in the center. Kagome stared at the beauty of it and asked Rin to put it on her. Rin nodded and went behind her and tied it. Kagome touched the necklace and looked at Rin, "I love it Rin. It is very beautiful. Thank you so much." She pulled Rin to her and gave her a big huge. "I am so glad Kagome-chan likes it!" She saw Rin spin around and run up to Sesshomaru and take his hand. _

_Kagome got up and smiled a sad smile. "Momma?" She heard a small voice ask. She turned around to see Shippo standing not too far off from her. "Shippo? Come here baby." Shippo began to cry has he run up into his mother's waiting arms. He snuggled up into her arms, "I don't want you to go!" Kagome smiled, "I believe that even if I do leave, I am taking you with me." Shippo looked shocked, "Really?" He asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome nodded, "Yes. We did a blood-bond. We are joined together my sweet baby." She brushed the hair out of his face, "Nothing could pull us apart." She sighed has she set him down gently on the ground and pulled the jewel out in front of her. She sighed and looked at all of the faces of those that she now calls family. "I love all you of, and I promise to never forget."_

_She held her breath and squeezed the jewel, "Midoriko!" The jewel flashed bright pink blinding everyone in its wake. When it finally faded, all were in shock to see the miko of legend…Midoriko._

_Kagome looked at the woman in front of her in shock, "Mi…Midoriko?" Midoriko smiled, "Yes child. I am thankful that you have put together to jewel. You have proved yourself to be a wonderful guardian." She looked into Kagome's eyes. "I see that you have a wish." She smiled when she saw Kagome's face. "Yes child. I know what it is that you want. And I also believe it to be pure and I will grant your wish." Midoriko looked at all of Kagome's friends and smiled, "You have helped make my incarnation feel at home and gave her a family. For that I am thankful." She looked at Kagome and gave a small smile. She looked back at her friends, "The wish that Kagome has made was that all of her friends would live happy lives and those lives that have been destroyed by Naraku be given a second chance at life." She looked at all the shocked faces of Kagome's friends, "She also wished that Kikyo be given her soul back so that she can live with Inuyasha in peace." Kikyo looked at Kagome and smiled and mouthed 'thank you, sister'. Kagome smiled back, 'you're welcome, sister'. Midoriko closed her eyes and did a quick chant giving her the wish. A bright flash was seen and when it faded, everyone was brought a very special surprise. Miroku looked to his side and saw his father and grandfather walking up to him. Sango and Kohaku both looked up to see their entire village alive and running to them. Kikyo felt her soul return to her and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and put it to her face, "I am alive again" Inuyasha grinned and hugged her to his body. Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard a small squeal and turned around to that Rin had been transformed into an inu demon so that she could stay with him and truly be his daughter. Kouga sniffed around and jumped around to see all of this dead clan mates running towards him laughing and alive. _

_Kagura was standing quietly when she saw her little sister Kanna walking up to her with life in her eyes. She smiled brightly and hugged her to her body, "Sister." Midoriko smiled softly when she looked at Shippo sitting in Kagome's arms. "It seems that you are as happy as you can be little one." Shippo smiled big and snuggled into Kagome's embrace. _

_Everyone smiled and looked back at Midoriko. "Now that everyone has their wish, I must return to the jewel." She turned to Kagome, "I have decided that you shall be the guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama for you have shown the purest heart and the strongest will." Kagome smiled and watched as Midoriko smiled sadly. "However, when I return to the jewel, you will have to return your era." Kagome and all the others looked on in shock, "I am sorry, but there is another task that awaits you in the present and you are the only one that will be able to confront it. I know that this is a lot to put on you at this time, Kagome, but I have faith that you will be able to conquer it all." She looked down with a motherly look. Midoriko looked back out at everyone, "She has 30 minutes. I have given you that. Please take care of her and everyone here. She loves you all dearly, and it would destroy her if you would not." With that, Midoriko slowly began to fade back into the jewel. However, when she was almost completely gone, she quickly turned to Kagome, "Oh and Shippo is allowed to stay with you." She smiled at the little fox and disappeared. _

_There was complete silence within the group until Kagome sighed, "I guess I should get everything together and say goodbye to Kaede." She smiled softly at all of her friends and they all followed her into the village. After saying goodbye to the village, Kagome and her friends walked to the well. Kagome turned around to face everyone, "Ugh. I didn't know how hard this would be." Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "I am going to miss everyone so much. I love you all dearly." She ran up into each of their open arms and hugged them for all she was worth. She stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much for being my family and taking such good care of me." She started towards the well, but suddenly stopped. She turned back around with a sweet smile, "Oh and before I go…SIT!" Bam! "Inuyasha. Sorry, I just had to do it one more time." She walked up to the hanyou pulling himself out of the ground. She smiled sadly and put her hands on the beads, "I am going to take these off so that you can be free," She began to pull them off when she felt clawed hands stop her. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha grinned, "I wanna keep them. As a reminder that there is still one person out there that can still kick my butt." Everyone laughed and she hugged him. She stepped back, "Okay, then. Watch out for him Kikyo." She winked at her and jumped in the well with Shippo and her gifts in her arms._

**End Flashback…**

Kagome sighed as she remembered everyone and everything that she and her friends had gone through. She sighed again and looked down at a sleeping Shippo. She smiled then looked back out the window thinking back to when she got home…

**Flashback...**

_When Kagome jumped into the well, the familiar blue light surrounded her and Shippo. "Hang on baby." She whispered to him when she saw him shaking, "It will be okay." As she said that, the blue light faded and they softly landed at the bottom of the well. "See, everything is okay." She smiled at him. Kagome then began to climb out of the well. At the top, she heard Shippo sneeze, "Oh and Shippo, you might want to hold your breath at first. The smell might hurt your nose." Shippo looked up at her and jumped on her shoulder, "If I just stay by you, I should be okay." Kagome smiled and opened the hut door._

"_Momma," Kagome yelled, "I'm home!" She walked into the house slowly taking in her surroundings and listening to see if there was anyone home. The she heard it. She heard a sharp squeal and feet running around upstairs and making their way to the bottom. Kagome smiled when she heard two sets of gasps._

_  
"Kagome!!," Souta yelled has he ran up to her and hugged her close. Kagome smiled and looked her little brother up and down. "Wow! You are taller than me now!" Souta smiled and back away so that Kun-Loon could see her. "Momma…" Kagome sighed and embraced her mom. "Oh, Kagome, I am so glad to see you." She looked her daughter up and down and noticed that she still had all of her things in her hands. She began to look at all of the things she was carrying when she noticed a fluffy looking tail sticking out among everything. Kagome saw where her mother was looking and lifted her hand to Shippo was sleeping, "Shippo? Honey? You need to get up dear. There is someone I want you to meet." She heard a small protest and saw him slowly lift up his head to see two sets of eyes looking at him in amazement. "Momma, who are these strange people?" Kagome looked down and pointed to Kun-Loon, "Shippo, this is your grandmother," and this, she pointed to Souta, "and this is your Uncle Souta." Kun-Loon squealed and picked him up, "Aren't you just adorable!!" She cuddle him close to her face, "Oh, Kagome, he is just so cute!" Shippo looked like he was about to cry so Kagome took him from her mother's torture, "its okay baby. I will let you get back to sleep in just a second." Kagome looked at her mom, "I am going to take a bath then go to sleep okay?" She saw her mother nod and headed to her room._

_Kagome sighed as she set Shippo down on her bed and began unpacking everything one by one. She went through each gift and held it close to her heart and said a quick thank you and said a prayer for each person. When she was finished she noticed a piece of paper folded up at the bottom of the bag. _

"_What is this?" She slowly unfolded it and noticed that it was a drawing Shippo had drawn for before she was about to leave. It had Inuyasha standing by Kikyo and Sango and Miroku standing side by side. She laughed when she noticed Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek. She noticed that even Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kagura were in the picture. Smile softly when she saw herself holding a grinning Shippo in her arms. She smiled down at her baby boy and brushed his bangs out of his face. She sighed and stood up and got some clothes and took a bath._

_She took a deep breath when she walked back into her room and laughed when she saw Shippo sprawled out on the bed. She giggled and easily picked him up and slid into the bed with him. She brushed his bangs and soon fell asleep. _

_**Dream state…**_

_**Kagome yawned softly and looked around, "Where am I?" She took a few steps forward but stopped when she heard, "Kagome, you are in your dream state." Kagome jerked around to see none other than Midoriko herself. "Mi...Midoriko? What are you doing here?" Midoriko just smiled, "I told you that you had something you had to do in the present time." Kagome's look faltered, "Oh yea. I forgot about that…" Midoriko smiled softly, "Kagome before we begin I have something very important that I must say to you." Kagome looked at her signaling for her to continue, "Well, first off you are now an immortal because I chose you to be the guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama." She heard Kagome gasp but continued, "Also, your next task requires that you move to a small American town called Forks." Kagome looked like she wanted to ask something, but she put her hand up to stop her, "But more importantly, you are about to deal with a very dangerous species. You are about to encounter vampires." She looked at Kagome and saw that she was listening intently. Midoriko smiled, "Okay, the biggest problem is that the Voltaire, the Vampire society in Italy, is trying to destroy the bonds that **_

_**have been built between man and vampire. Someone is going against what has been passed down for centuries." She paused to look at Kagome, "So, Kagome, what I am asking of you," She got a very serious look, "I want you to go to forks, befriend the vampires currently living there, for they are being pursued by the Voltaire, and help them defeat what is now corrupt." Midoriko looked at Kagome and waited for a response. Kagome sighed, "Do I get to keep my weapons?" Midoriko smiled and nodded. Kagome grinned, "Then I guess I am in." She paused, "I do have on question though…What is so special about these vampires?" Midoriko sighed, "These vampires no longer feed off of humans but animals." Kagome looked at Midoriko with a look that said, 'that can't be all…' Midoriko sighed, "Also, one of the vampires has grown attached to a human…" Kagome was about to ask something but was cut off by what Midoriko said next, "The Voltaire has said that if the human is not changed into a vampire by the time they check, they will all be destroyed." Midoriko shuddered, "I believe that if they are killed, then the balance that has been maintained will be destroyed and all out war will break loose between the species." Midoriko finished and looked at Kagome expecting another question. Kagome tapped her chin, "Are there any other types of creatures?" Midoriko grinned, "Yes, there is. There is also the werewolf. The werewolf and the vampires are enemies and are on very dangerous grounds as of right now." Kagome gave a confused look, "Why right now?" Midoriko sighed, "Because the human that the vampires have taken a liking to also has something with the werewolves. This is causing very high tensions on everyone." Kagome sighed has she took in all the information. She shook her head, "So, you want me to go and meet with these vampires and just tell them that I am supposed to help them destroy the vampires that are out to kill them?" Kagome looked skeptical. Midoriko tapped her chin, "Well now that does sound rather strange…I guess you will have to go to school with them and slowly become friends with them that way." Midoriko grinned at Kagome's face, "I believe that you can be the foreign exchange student." Kagome sighed, "Peachy, just peachy…" Midoriko grinned, "You need to be ready to leave by the end of the week. So that gives you four days."  
She began to fade, "I will be around if you need me. Just call out to me." **_

_**End Dream State…**_

_Kagome woke up with a start, "Great. From demons to vampires. Just what I needed…"_

**End Flashback…**

Kagome sighed again has she decided that she could she use some sleep before the plane lands.


	2. The Start of a New Day

**Okay! Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely long break...I have been very busy. Also, I would like to apologize for the errors in the previous chapters. I will get to fixing them and post the edited version as soon as possible!**

**As I am working on that, I decided to go ahead and post my second chapter. I hope it is okay! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome slowly drug herself into the Forks High school Office to receive her schedule for the school year. '_Midoriko didn't mention that I would be going back to school…' _Kagome pushed open the office door to see an older looking lady at the front desk. She walked up and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention, so Kagome cleared her throat.

The secretary jumped and looked up, "Oh! Dear. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. How may I help you?" Kagome held back a laugh, "I need my schedule. I am new this year." The lady looked shocked. "Really? I haven't heard of anyone moving to Forks." She ruffled through some of her papers, "Oh. Here it is. Kagome Higarashi. Correct?" Kagome nodded. "Okay then! So you are transferring from Shikon High in…" the lady paused, "Japan?" She looked up at Kagome baffled, "You are a long way from home. What in the world drove you to Forks?" Kagome sighed, she had a feeling that this would happen…'_Stupid people and all their questions…' _Kagome sighed again and thought up a quick lie, "Well my family and I decided that because I intend to be in business and Japan does a lot of business with America that it would be a fine idea to get used to the way things are. So they picked out a smaller town so that I wouldn't be too overwhelmed." The lady looked at Kagome in awe, "That is amazing. You must have such a good family!" She looked back down at the papers and grabbed Kagome's schedule, "Here you go dear. Sorry for all that." Kagome took the paper and gave her thanks and was just about to leave when the lady asked another question, "Oh. Kagome?" Kagome turned around with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "Yes? Can I help you?" The lady stood up, "If you don't mind me asking, who you are staying with?" Kagome gave a small grin and looked at the lady, "Well, I am currently living with…"

**Flashback to on the plane**

_Kagome was jolted awake by the intercom on the plane, "Attention passengers! We are about to come in to Seattle. If you would please prepare for landing now, we should land in a few minutes." Kagome set Shippo on the seat beside her and got her things together for the landing and sat back down. _

_After the plane landed, Kagome and Shippo started to wonder around looking for a sign. Namely a sign with her name on it. She held her bags and Shippo close to her as people ran around all over the place. "My god this place is hectic…" Someone bumped into her and she stumbled, 'Must not attack.' Kagome kept repeating in her head. She started walking towards the exit of the airport when she saw it: A big sign with the 'Kagome Higarashi' in bold letters. She took in a big breath and walked over to the man holding the sign._

_As she got closer, the man looked her up and down and then smiled, "You must be Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." He put out his hand, "I am so very happy to have you in my household. And I am sure my daughter will not mind the company either." Kagome took the man's hand, "It is an honor Chief Swan."_

**End Flashback**

"Chief Swan? Well I never." The lady looked puzzled. Kagome looked at her, "Is there something wrong?" The lady looked back up, "Oh no. I just can't believe that I haven't heard that Chief Swan had taken in a transfer! This town is so small; I would have expected everyone to know." Kagome laughed and the lady looked at her with a curious look, "Don't worry about not hearing about me. I just got here actually. And Mr. Charlie wasn't absolutely sure if I was going to be staying with him so I guess he just didn't want everyone asking too many questions." Kagome paused and looked out the window, "In fact he is still sitting outside. We haven't gotten to his house yet." The lady jumped up, "I am so terribly sorry! I am keeping you away and keeping poor Charlie waiting!" She walked around the desk, "I would like you to come back to the office when school starts Monday so that I can have someone escort you around and show you the place." Kagome stopped, "I don't think that will be necessary seeing as Bella goes here. I am sure she can just show me around." The lady smiled at Kagome, "Yes. That will work. I will be seeing you." She pushed Kagome out the door, "Now get going. Don't want to keep Chief Swan waiting any longer! Bye!" And the door shut.

Kagome blinked a few times, "Well that was strange…" She looked down at the paper in her hand and sighed a sad sigh, "Great…I have to go through school…again…" Kagome turned to walk away when she suddenly felt someone in front of her. She jumped back right before colliding with said person. She looked up with a defensive stance and looked up at the person.

Kagome was just about to say something when she caught what the person looked liked. Said person was tall, lean but muscular, messed up bronzy looking hair, bright hazel eyes, a perfect face that was so very pale looking, and, what really caught her attention, was the hostile look that was placed on his face. Kagome relaxed her stance a little bit, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Forgive me." Kagome looked down at her watch, "Oh. I'm sorry once again, but I have to go. Again, I am very sorry. Good bye." Kagome walked past the guy who hadn't moved an inch since she almost ran into him, '_That was strange…" _Kagome pushed open the front doors and began walking to Charlie's car when she felt something, someone behind her.

She slightly paused in her step and decided that Charlie and Shippo could wait just a few more minutes. She took a quick left and walked behind the school acting as if she was just looking around. After she was safely behind the building she swiftly turned around in a defensive position and was surprised to see the boy from earlier a few steps behind her with a shocked expression on his face. Kagome tensed more and fixed her stance in case she had to take him on, "Why are you following me?" The boy just stared at her and opened his mouth, "How did you know I was there?" Kagome gave him an odd look and was about to speak when she jumped to the side put her hands out as if to hit something when her fist made contact with something quite hard. Kagome heard a grunt and looked at what her fist had connected with. What she saw made her laugh. She couldn't help it. On the ground was a poor unsuspecting guy with a cut on his cheek bone from her fist with an expression of shock, confusion, and angry. "How?" Kagome shrugged. "Guess I'm that good." Kagome grabbed her things, "Well, if you are done following me and trying to attack me, I will be on my way. Good bye." She started to walk off when she stopped and turned around, "Oh. And sorry about the hit…I wasn't expecting you to be right there and I just lashed out." Then she continued on her way to Charlie's car making sure that he didn't follow her.

She jumped into the car when she finally saw it, "Sorry that took so long," she put her schedule in her lap and grabbed Shippo, "The secretary started asking all these questions and I didn't have the heart to just walk away." Charlie laughed, "That sounds just like Doris. She is such a chatterbox. No one knew that you were coming, so I guess she was pretty surprised."Kagome giggled, "You have no idea." Kagome brought Shippo close to her, "Did you behave for Mr. Charlie?" Shippo looked up at her with his big green eyes, "Yes ma'am. He and I talked about all sorts of things!" Shippo began telling her of all the things that were talked about, from what Charlie does to Bella.

The ride continued for about another ten minutes when Charlie spoke up, "Kagome?" Kagome looked up and Shippo stopped talking, "Yes?" Charlie started slowing down, "We are here." Kagome looked outside to the old rustic looking cottage like house that looked so homey and beautiful. "It might not be much, but it is what I call home." Charlie sighed, "Okay. Kagome, there are a few things I need to tell you before you go in and meet Bella." Kagome looked up and listened. "First off, she does know you are coming, but she didn't know when or that you had a child," He looked down at Shippo, "I know he won't be any problem, but just a warning." Kagome nodded. "Second, Bella has this boyfriend of hers that likes to randomly show up and he has also caused quite an upset within my household. Nothing too bad, I just thought I should bring up everything. I will let her tell you about him if she would like." Kagome nodded again. "Third and final, you may not be my child, but you are going to have to live by the rules I set up around here. That means that you have to do all your work and keep up your grades." Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't expect it any other way." Charlie grunted, "Okay then. Let's go inside and introduce you to Bella."

Charlie, Kagome, and even little Shippo grabbed all the bags and drug them inside, "And welcome to my home." Kagome looked on in awe, "It is beautiful Charlie. I love it." Charlie gave another grunt and walked to the end of the stairs, "Bella! Come down here. There is someone I would like you to meet!" Kagome heard a jump and several footsteps. Kagome listened closer and could tell that there were two people in the room. One set of footsteps were louder and slightly clumsy sounding, while the other was soft and almost unnoticeable. Kagome jumped slightly when she heard a voice shoot down, "Be there in a second!" Charlie walked over to Kagome, "She may have been asleep. She looked real tired when she got back from school today." Kagome just nodded and went and sat down on the coach with Shippo.

A few minutes later Kagome heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she laughed to herself when she heard her almost slip and fall when she got to the end of the steps. "Yes dad?" Bella looked up at her father. Charlie smiled down at her and pointed towards Kagome, "Bella, I would like you to meet Kagome." Kagome stood up with Shippo at her side and walked over to Bella and stuck her hand out, "Hello Bello. I am Kagome and this is Shippo. It is so nice to finally meet you." Bella looked at her hand to her to Shippo then back to her. "Who is he?" Kagome's hand fell to her side, "This is Shippo. He is my son." Kagome brought up her hand to silence Bella, "No he isn't my own. I adopted him when I was 16. He had lost both of his parents and had no other family. So, I decide to bring him into my family." Bella shut her mouth and opened it again, "Well it is nice to meet you too." She stuck her hand out and Kagome gladly took it. Charlie cleared his throat, "Maybe Bella can show you to your room and then you two could get more acquainted." Kagome looked up, "That would be nice."

She looked at Bella and noticed that she had a slightly annoyed look in her eye, "If that is alright with Bella and I am not taking her away from anything?" Bella looked at Kagome with slight shock on her face, "No! No. That is perfectly fine. I would be glad to help." Bella looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I don't mind at all." She walked over to some of the bags, "Follow me!" Kagome sighed and followed with a curious and cautious look. '_Something is off with this girl…I can't put my finger on it. And what about that boy? I didn't pay attention to his aura. Gah! I can't believe I didn't pay attention. That stupid plane ride messed with me…I wish Midoriko had told me the names of these Vampires, werewolves, and that stupid girl that brought about this mess…' _Kagome sighed again as Bella led her up the stairs and to a door at the end of the hall, "Here we are." Bella opened the door to revel a medium sized room that was fully furnished with a bed, T.V., desk, chair, closet, lamps, and dresser. "Wow. This is so pretty. It is so simple and peaceful. I love it!" Kagome looked back to Bella who was standing close to the door. "Thank you very much." Bella smiled, "You are welcome." She looked down the hall, "Well, my room is right down the hall if you need me. I have some homework that I need to get down before school tomorrow." Kagome nodded not wanting to push her any, "Okay. Thank you again. Good night."

Kagome watched as Bella darted out of her room and dashed to hers. Kagome turned to Shippo, "You have been awfully quite sweetheart. Is something bothering you?" She asked as she shut the door and sat on the bed. Shippo looked up, "I am not sure. She smells kinda funny. I don't know what that scent is though. I mean she smells human and all, but she has another, no two other scents on her." Kagome sighed, "I think that she may be the girl that is involved with the vampire and werewolf. That would explain why my senses were kinda weird." Kagome patted his head, "And on top of that, I ran into a boy today that, now that I think about it, also made me feel funny. I guess because I am not use to how a vampire or werewolf is supposed to feel, I didn't pick it out. I didn't notice until I got close to Bella." Shippo sniffed Kagome, "You kinda smell a little off also. You may be right." Kagome nodded, "I will have to be on my guard tomorrow and watch out for them. I may be messed up just a little though." Shipp heard Kagome make a nervous laugh and shook his head, "Momma, what did you do this time?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I kinda sorta punched one of them in the face today at the school when I was getting my schedule…" Shippo laughed, "That sounds like something you would do. I'm not surprised at all." Kagome giggled and picked Shippo up and laid down, "I know. I cut his cheek and everything. It was a pretty good hit. Inuyasha and the gang would have been proud!" Kagome and Shippo laughed.

Shippo snuggled up to Kagome, "Momma, I think I want to go to school. You know like you do." Kagome looked at him, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. You could meet new people, make friends, and have a normal life, a human life." Kagome paused, "Shippo you do realize that if I let you go to school that you cannot do anything, and I mean anything, that could make anyone think you aren't human?" Shippo nodded quickly, "I know, I know. No magic, no tricks, no using my demonic power, no nothing!" Kagome smiled, "Good boy. I guess I will have Charlie enroll you into elementary school. You shouldn't have any troubles keeping up with anyone because of everything I have taught you. You are such a smart boy. You may even be able to skip grades. But I think for our cover you should start first grade. I could easily put you in third or fourth, but because Charlie believes that you are six or seven, I think that would be best." Shippo jumped up and down, "Yay! I'm going to go to school!" Kagome laughed and scooped him up into her arms, "Yes baby, you are. You are my smart baby boy." Kagome was about to say something else when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"

The door opened and Charlie came in, "Do you need something Charlie?" Charlie shook his head no, "No. I was just coming to check and make sure everything was in order before I went to bed." Kagome smiled, "Everything is perfect. Thank you so much. I love it." Charlie shifted a little bit, "You are welcome. Good night." Charlie was about to leave when Shippo tugged on Kagome, "Oh! Mr. Charlie, could you do me a favor?" Charlie stopped and turned around, "Yes? What do you need?" Kagome stood up, "Well, Shippo and I were talking, and I would very much like for him to go to school here. I mean I have been homeschooling him, but I want him to meet kids his age and go and have fun." Charlie laughed and patted Kagome on the back, "Good news." Kagome looked up curiously and Charlie continued, "Shippo has already been enrolled in Forks Elementary!" Kagome's and Shippo's jaws dropped. Charlie laughed, "You didn't really expect me to have a child NOT go to school. I'm an officer of the law; it is my job to make sure children are in school." Kagome gave a slight laugh, "Thank you. Good night" Charlie smiled and shut the door behind him.

Kagome sighed and laid back down, "Well, it looks like you and I are both starting school tomorrow." She sniffled and Shippo sat on her stomach, "Momma, what is it?" Kagome sniffled again, "My baby boy is going to school!" She grabbed Shippo and pulled him to her, "You grow up to fast!" Shippo laughed into his hysterical mother's embrace, "It will be okay momma. I'll be careful. And I promise that if at any moment something goes wrong I will come here." Kagome jerked her head up, "No. You can't do that baby. If you have any problems while at school, you need to go to the office and tell them who you are and what the problem is. If they feel the need for you to come home, they will call me or Chief Swan." Shippo slowly nodded, "Yes ma'am." Kagome smiled softly, "Now, let's get changed and go to sleep, we have had a long day. And tomorrow will be just as long. So we are going to need our rest!" Kagome hopped up and set Shippo on the ground and they both got cleaned up and changed. Once all ready for bed, Kagome picked Shippo up and crawled into bed, "This sure beats sleeping in a sleeping bag, doesn't momma?" Kagome giggled, "It sure does. Now get to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow, my little school boy." She leaned up and kissed his forehead, "Good night my angel." Shippo yawned and rolled over, "Night…Momma." Kagome brushed his bangs to the side and then lay down and went to sleep.

**Dream State**

_**Kagome stood up and walked around, "Midoriko, where are you?" She walked into a clearing in a field where she saw Midoriko practicing with a sword. She watched in awe as she moved gracefully and quickly. She walked closer and suddenly she felt a shift in the wind and quickly jumped to the side narrowly avoiding Midoriko's strike, "Prepare yourself Kagome!" Kagome jumped to the side again when she felt a weight on her side. She looked down and noticed that her two katanas were with her. She stopped and grinned slyly, "You shouldn't have given me these swords to fight you with." Kagome slowly unsheathed her swords, "You better be ready Midoriko." Midoriko stopped in the middle of the clearing after hearing what Kagome said, "If you can beat me, I will give you another toy to add to your ever growing collection." **_

_**She saw Kagome's face light up, "Really? What?" Midoriko saw her excitement and grinned, "Guess you are just going to have to defeat me to find out then won't you." Right when those words left her mouth she jerked her sword up in front of her blocking Kagome's quick and swift attack. Midoriko looked at her with wide eyes and heard Kagome say, "You shouldn't taunt me with weapons." Midoriko jumped behind her only to have a sword placed at her neck. She looked surprised, "How did you to that?" Kagome grinned again, "I told you that you shouldn't have given me these swords to fight with." Midoriko gave a confused look. "These swords were given to me by Sesshomaru. Therefore they are two of the strongest swords in existence. When I use them, I am able to call on the abilities of the two dragons and they give me courage and strength to fight off any opponent. However, because of the harsh training I went through with him, I am equal to a demon in my state." Kagome gave Midoriko a look of disappointment, "I figured you would have known that I am like that. I mean after all because you turned me immortal my strength did triple. I guess it was to assist me in my task." Midoriko sighed, "I knew you were strong Kagome. But I didn't believe that you would take me out that quickly. I didn't even see you. I had indeed forgotten about your training with Sesshomaru. And being immortal automatically gives you more strength so that you can protect yourself from the constant onslaught of offenders." **_

_**Kagome smiled and looked at her sword still pointing at Midoriko's neck, "Do you yield?" Midoriko laughed," I should have from the first attack!" Kagome pulled her sword away and sheathed her katanas. She stepped back and sat down by a tree, "So, what about this new toy?" Midoriko shook her head and mumble something about obsessive girls and toys and quick skills. "Here you go! You may actually recognize it seeing as it did belong to one of your enemies. Well technically Inuyasha's enemy. You and he actually became friends. He told me that you could have it." Kagome looked at the new toy in shock and with tears in her eyes. She looked at Midoriko and back to the toy, "But, how in the world did you get this?" Midoriko laughed, "Shocking I know. But because I am technically dead, I see him every now and then. The time when you summoned me with the complete jewel and I returned back, I ran into him. He had mentioned a stupid half demon that controlled him and his brothers and how a beautiful young miko had set out to help him any way possible. I was struck by his story and asked more about it and discovered that it was you he was talking about and that you had, even though he was killed by Inuyasha and Naraku, had saved him and brought him back to how he use to be. You have him peace in his heart. When I had mention that you were my reincarnation and that I was able to communicate with you he was thrilled and wanted me to give you a thank you for all that you have done. He sends this as a way of protecting the last of the Band of 'Eight' if you had been included, he sent his baby: Banryu.**_

_**Kagome held the halberd close to her heart and shed silent tears. She looked up to Midoriko, "Thank you. Thank you so very much. This means the world to me." She picked up the halberd and slung it over her shoulder. "This is only a little bit heavier than my Katsunami." She waved it around a little bit getting a better feel of the weapon. She then wrapped it up and slung it on her back and out of the way. She looked at Midoriko, "I almost forgot the main reason I wanted to talk to you." Midoriko looked at her with a nervous look, "In fact, I feel like this was all just a distraction so I wouldn't ask you anything…" Kagome gave Midoriko an accusing look, "It was wasn't it?" Midoriko sighed, "Nothing gets past you does it," She looked at Kagome, "Nope. Nothing does." She sighed and sat down in front of Kagome, "Well, what did you want to ask." Kagome put her hands in her lap, "What are the names of the vampires, werewolves, and the foolish human that endangered all of them?" Midoriko looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You already know who the human is, don't you?" Kagome gave Midoriko a look, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid. I actually can't believe that it took me as long as it did. She had two different auras mixed with her own. It wasn't hard to miss. What I can't believe is that I didn't notice the boy that I ran into earlier that day. I think he may have been a vampire. When I hit him he was cold and it was like I hit a rock." Midoriko shot up, "You hit him?!" Kagome snorted, "Well of course I hit him, and he came at me." Midoriko paced around in a circle, "Oh dear. I can't believe you hit one of them. You are supposed to protect them. I guess I should have imagined. I probably should have let you get a feel of what their auras were like before I sent you on this task." She gave Kagome a sheepish look, "Oops?" Kagome just shook her head "Don't worry about it. I know what it feels like now. The wolf's I believe will feel something like Kouga's. So I don't have anything to worry about now." Kagome stood up and started to pull herself out of her dream state, "Oh and I didn't hit him too hard, just enough to cut him." She laughed when she saw Midoriko's jaw drop and then woke up.**_

**End Dream State**

Kagome sat up slowly in the bed and looked down to her left side to see a sleeping Shippo curled up against her side and then she looked to her right side and saw Bankotsu's Banryu secured next to her. She slowly got up and moved her new baby to her wide collection of weapons hidden from site of her roommates. Kagome sighed as she ran her hand down the halberd, '_Bankotsu…What would I do without you also being there. I'm so glad to have this piece of you with me. You are a part of my family and I will always love you.' _At this thought she felt two strong arms wrap around her and heard a faint whisper in her ear,_ 'And I will always love you. Sister.' _Kagome gasped and jumped around and saw a faint glimmer of Bankotsu with his signature smirk on his face, '_didn't expect to see me now did you? I am so glad I am finally able to give you a proper good-bye and without personally accepting you into my band!' _Kagome gasped and flung herself into his arms, "Bankotsu, I have missed you so much. You are like my family." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her, _'And you are a part of mine. That is why you are now considered part of the infamous Band of Eight. The other guys accept you as well.' _Kagome looked up and grinned, "I love you so much brother. Thank you so much." Bankotsu grinned down at her, '_Anything for my sister.' _He took a step back and started to fade away, '_Now you take care of my sister Banryu and Kagome you better take care of yourself because if I see you where I am at I am gonna kick your scrawny ass.' _Kagome smirked and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I will and like you could ever kick my butt." They both laughed then Bankotsu disappeared.

Kagome stood there for a moment longer and sighed, "Guess I should go ahead and get ready." She grabbed her supplies and started down towards the shower when she heard slight squeal and a hushed voice telling someone to be quiet. Kagome decide that she was not in the mood to start her investigation on Bella so she just went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. As she was cleaning up she heard the bathroom door trying to be opened, "I'm in here. I will be done in just a minute!" Kagome heard an exasperated grunt and footsteps leading away from the bathroom and heard Bella's door slam shut. '_Well I guess she isn't a morning person…'_Kagome turned off the shower, dried off, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her things and opened the door only to see a disgruntled Bella reaching for the door again, "I'm all done now. The shower is all yours." Bella brushed past Kagome in a hurry and slammed the bathroom door. Kagome just stared at the door and snorted, "Well that wasn't very nice." With that she turned and walked back to her room. When she walked in she was welcomed with a funny site. Shippo was jumping up and down on the bed, grinning from ear to ear, fully dressed and ready to go. "Good to see that you are ready to go."

Shippo yelped and jumped down to the ground with his hands behind his back giving Kagome a sheepish grin, "Sorry momma. I am just so excited!" Kagome smiled warmly, "It is okay dear. I know you are excited." She looked him up and down, "You look quite handsome my boy. You look ready for everything." Shippo beamed up at her, "Really?" Kagome picked him up, "Yes you do. You look like a regular human. Good job." Shippo hopped down and looked himself over. He had on blue jeans with a long sleeve green shirt and brown tennis shoes. "I was paying attention to what Souta was wearing." Kagome grinned, "You did a great job baby." She set her stuff down and stood in front of Shippo, "Now, what do you think about me? It has been awhile since I had to dress like a normal human." Shippo stepped back to get a better look, "I think you look beautiful momma!" Kagome smiled and walked in front of the mirror. She was wearing tight blue jeans with black high-heeled boots, a tight low cut long sleeved black shirt that hugged all her curves and showed off her accents, and her hair was let down hanging right above her butt. Kagome looked herself up and down and noticed that a few things had changed about her that she really hadn't noticed till now. She was now 5'3 instead of her usual 5'1, her hair was still midnight black, but it now had bluish-silver streaks running through it. Her eyes were still a bright blue but they now had flecks of silver in them. Other than that, she still looked the same.

Kagome sighed contently and stepped away from the mirror and looked at Shippo, "Are you hungry?" Shippo nodded his head vigorously and they both grabbed their things and made their way down stairs only to be welcomed by an empty table and a quite house. Kagome looked around and sensed the house for anyone. She felt that Bella was still in her room and Charlie was getting ready for work. "Well, it looks like I'm doing breakfast." Kagome went into the kitchen and started digging around till she found six eggs, bacon and bread. She turned on the stove and started cooking. After about five or so minutes she heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly and looked up to see Bella. "Morning! I hope you are hungry!" Bella looked at Kagome as if she had grown a second head, "You cooked?" Kagome gave a curious look, "Yes I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Bella gave Kagome a hard look, "No. There isn't, I was just shocked that you cooked." Kagome sighed, "Well, would you like some food or not. There is no way Shippo and I can eat all of this." Bella paused for a moment then, almost reluctantly, agreed to have breakfast with her and Shippo.

Kagome, Shippo, and Bella all gathered around the table and began eating. After a prolonged silence Kagome finally spoke up, "So, Bella, I was wondering when we should be leaving for school." Bella looked up with a start, "Oh. Well my boyfriend normally comes and picks me up and takes me to school." Kagome gave her a curious look, "Can you tell me anything about your boyfriend?" Bella opened her mouth to speak when Charlie came stumbling down the steps with a look of surprise on his face, "Bella, did you cook?" Bella made a small noise, "No I did not. Kagome did." Charlie looked at Kagome with surprise, "Kagome, you didn't have to do that." Kagome smiled, "It was no problem. I like to cook. I am use to it." Charlie seemed to take that answer and sat down and fixed him so food.

They started eating again when Kagome heard the quiet roar of an engine quickly approaching, "Looks like your boyfriend is here to pick you up Bella." Bella jolted up at Kagome with surprise to see her looking down eating her food, "Um. Okay. Thank you for breakfast. I will see you at school in a few minutes." Kagome just nodded and watched as she left. Charlie set his fork down, "Kagome, why didn't you ask Bella to take you to school?" Kagome looked up and was about to answer with a retort about how Bella had acted but decided that she didn't want to start trouble…yet. "Well I had just thought that because I had to take Shippo to school also it would just easier and better for him if it was just me." Charlie slowly nodded his head, "What are you planning on driving?" Kagome suddenly grinned, "Well, I have my bike here." Charlie looked up her with a strange look, "Your bike? You didn't come here with a bike." Kagome stood up with her and Shippo's empty plates, "Yes I did. I had it in my suitcase. It was taken apart so that I could take it with me." Charlie's eyes bugged, "How in the world? What kind of bike?" Kagome smiled, "Just look outside." Charlie grabbed his plate and set it in the sink and walked towards the window, "A motorcycle? Did you put it together?" Kagome gave a hurt sound, "Of course I put it together, and it is my baby. I put that puppy together piece by piece. I took random and spare parts and made my own high-powered bike." Charlie gave a low whistle, "Nice job. I think you should meet Jacob Black. He is the son of a long time friend of mine, Billy Black. Jacob works on all that mechanical stuff. He might be able to teach a few things." Kagome snorted and grabbed her things and told Shippo to get his things and his helmet.

As she and Shippo made their way towards the door she heard Charlie say, "Be careful Kagome. If you need me just call." Kagome turned her head, "Thank you. Have a good day." And with that she and Shippo hopped on her bike. "You ready for your first day of school?" She asked as she started her bike. Shippo sat against her, "I sure am!" Kagome smiled and drove off towards the elementary.

It took about five minutes to get there driving Kagome speed. Kagome pulled up into the elementary parking lot and turned off her bike. She led Shippo inside and walked into the office, "I am dropping off my son. He is new and needs to know where to go." The secretary looked up and gave Kagome a look of disapproval thinking the obvious, "What is the name?" Kagome scowled at the lady, "His name is Shippo Higarashi and mine is Kagome Higarashi." The lady started shuffling through some of her papers until she came across the right one, "Okay Miss Higarashi, here is his homeroom and a list of the times he has lunch, P.E., that sort of thing." Kagome grabbed the paper and looked at the secretary, "Thank you and have a nice day." She gently pushed Shippo out into the hall. Shippo looked up at her, "Momma, are you okay? You have a very hostile look right now." Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at him, "I will be okay. I just hate what people always assume." She smiled softly, "Now, let's get you to class." Shippo jumped with joy and started pulling on Kagome's hand to hurry up. When they finally came across the right room, luckily, the teacher was getting things set up for class to start, "Excuse me?"

The teacher jumped slightly and turned around to face Kagome and Shippo, "Yes? How may I help you?" Kagome gently pushed Shippo in front of her, "This is my son, Shippo. He is starting you class today." The teacher walked to Shippo and bent down in front of him, "Well aren't you the sweetest looking thing." Shippo beamed. The teacher stood up and looked at Kagome and stuck her hand out, "I am Miss Sarah Smith." Kagome took her hand, "My name is Kagome Higarashi. Shippo and I come from Japan if you are wondering." Sarah smiled softly, "I was wondering that, but what I was really wondering is whether or not you are Shippo's biological mother." Kagome gave her a look of respect, "No. I am not his real mother. I adopted him when I was 16. Both of his parents had been killed in an accident and he was all alone. I had saved him from being attacked and I and he became attached and after a few years I decided to adopt his as my own." Sarah gave Kagome a look of admiration, "That is truly one of the sweetest things I have ever heard of. You are such a strong person." Kagome looked down at Shippo, "I would do anything for my baby boy." Sarah smiled again and clapped her hands together and looked at Shippo, "So, how would you like me to get you caught up on what is going on in class. You aren't too far behind see as the school year just started, but we have covered a few things that you might now understand." Kagome walked up to Sarah and Shippo, "Thank you. Take care of him for me." She bent down to Shippo and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Now don't you give Ms. Sarah any trouble. Be a good boy. I love you." Shippo hugged her back, "I will momma. I love you too." Kagome stepped back and up and walked out the door leaving her baby with Ms. Smith.

Kagome sighed as she approached her bike. "Now, for my first day." She started her bike and head towards the high school. She drove for about five more minutes till she approached the school. She was about 30 minutes early but the school was already being populated by the whole 125 students in the high school. She parked her bike and started towards the office to see Doris. She opened the office door and saw the lady shuffling through some papers, "Hey Mrs. Doris! How are you doing this morning?" Doris jumped up and looked at Kagome, "Why Kagome! I am doing just fine. How are you? Do you need anything?" Kagome smiled warmly, "I am doing fine and no, I don't need anything, I was coming to thank you for all your help yesterday." Doris gave her a warm look, "You are very welcome dear. Now, if you need anything, don't you hesitate to ask. I will be here if you need me." Kagome nodded her thanks and walked out the door to find her classes, without the help of Bella who was off to wonderland with her boyfriend.

She looked down at her schedule and noticed that she was taking seven courses including P.E. and study hall. She had Calculus, English IV, Biology II, Spanish II, and American Government. Kagome shook her head, '_Great…I have already taken all these courses. I was hoping for something at least a little new.' _She sighed and readjusted her book bag and started searching for her first class: Calculus. She was walking for seven minutes until she was finally approached by a young boy about eighteen years old, "You look new, and are you lost? Do you need any help?" Kagome gave him a look saying, 'was it that obvious?' and just said, "Yes. I am new. Yes. I am lost. I have no idea where I am going." The boy asked where she was trying to go and the boy smiled, "I am in that class also! This is cool." He gave a boyish grin, "Oh and by the way, my name is Mike Newton. What is yours?" Kagome blinked a few times before answering, "My name is Kagome Higarashi, nice to meet you." Mike smiled big and was about to bombard her with tons of questions when he looked up and saw someone walking up to him. Kagome noticed his pause and looked behind her and noticed that it was that boy staring at her. Kagome gave him a sweet smile and turned her attention back to Mike, "So, where is the class?" Mike snapped his attention back to the beauty in front of him, "Right this way ma'am." He and Kagome started walking towards the Calculus room. "What other classes do you have?" Kagome handed him her schedule and he looked it over. "Well it looks like you and I have almost every class except for Spanish II and American Government together." Kagome smiled, "Well it looks like I have myself an official escort."

Mike laughed and Kagome joined along with him. They walked for a few a little bit longer till he showed her into a small old fashioned classroom that could hold around twenty or so students. "This is where we have Calculus." Kagome sighed not looking forward to this class and asked where she should sit. Mike gave her a sad look, "Well because the school year has already started, we have already chosen our seats." He noticed her fallen look, "But, the teacher will be sure to place you around whomever you chose seeing as you are new." Kagome sighed, "I think I will just let him place him where he chooses. I don't want everyone knowing my personal life and I don't want to start drama." Mike nodded slowly accepting her answer. Kagome watched as he opened his mouth to ask something only to shut it again. "Is there something you want to ask me Mike?" Mike gave her a startled look, "Well, I don't want to pry, but can I ask you a few questions?" Kagome laughed softly, "I figured that I would have to answer some questions eventually. So, why not? What do you want to know?" She saw Mike think things through, "Where did you come from? I mean you look foreign and your name sounds like it too." Kagome gave him a funny look, "Yeah, I am not from around here. I am from Japan." She laughed when she saw Mike's jaw drop. "Japan? Why are you here?" Kagome sighed, "Well it was a family decision to send me here." Mike seemed to take that answer and was just about to open up another round of questions when the bell rang and students began to fill the class and the teacher walked in.

The students began to sit in their seats and Kagome moved away from Mike and up to the teacher in the front. "Excuse me?" The teacher looked down at her, "Yes?" Kagome rolled her eyes '_Stupid uniformed teachers.' _"Yes, I am Kagome Higarashi. I am new here." The teacher looked her up and down slowly and Kagome's eye twitched, '_Don't kill the teacher Kagome. Whatever you do, do not kill the pervert.' _The teacher looked at her schedule and down at his paper, "Oh yes. I forgot you were coming in today. I'm sorry." The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Durham and looked out at the class, "Okay class. Be quiet. We have a new student that I would like you to meet." He motioned for Kagome come to the front of the class and told her to introduce herself. Kagome grunted, "Hey. My name is Kagome Higarashi. I transferred from Japan to here for family reasons. I am happy to be a part of Forks." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at what she just said. "Thank you Kagome." Mr. Durham looked out across the class for an empty seat, "Now, if you would please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen we shall begin class. Mr. Cullen please raise your hand so that Kagome knows where to sit." Mr. Durham walked behind his desk and Kagome looked out to see a pale hand up in the air and followed it and sat down in her assigned seat.

She unpacked her books and got comfortable in her desk. That was when she felt it. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her senses tingle and she felt someone or something trying to enter her mind. She quickly blocked off her mind and lifted her head to look at where the source was coming from: beside her. Kagome looked up to see who this 'Mr. Cullen' was and was surprised to see the boy from yesterday. What surprised her most was the hostile look that he had on his place. It wasn't just a hostile look; it was look of pure hatred and confusion. Kagome sighed, '_Great. The vampire I am supposed to help hates me. This isn't going to be easy. I have to think of a way to get around that barrier of his. Judging by that look, he was the one that was trying to get into my head.' _Kagome's musings were cut short when Mr. Durham called on her to answer the problem. She turned her attention towards the teacher and quickly answered his question without working out the problem. The teachers jaw dropped and he was about to say something else when the bell rang and she swiftly gathered her things and walked out of the classroom.

She was halfway down the hall when she heard a voice calling out to her. She turned around to see Mike Newton running up behind her, "I thought I was supposed to be your escort?" He grinned. Kagome laughed, "I'm sorry Mike. I just don't like Calculus that much." Mike took her response and they headed off too Biology II. "Okay, this is gonna be just like in Calculus." Kagome just nodded her head and walked into the class and watched as Mike sat down beside a bubbly looking girl she heard him address as Jessica. Kagome soon watched as the room filled up with students all sitting at their assigned tables. The teacher finally walked in after three or so minutes of waiting, "Okay class. Be quiet. I would like to introduce you to our new student, Kagome. Now if you would be so kind as to help her get caught up that would be great." Kagome was thankful that this teacher knew that she was here and didn't have to go through what she did this morning. The teacher, Mr. Crawford, looked around the class for an empty seat. Kagome also scanned the classroom and found two empty seats. One beside a boy with glasses and freckles and the other was beside none other than Mr. Vampire. "Okay. Kagome I would like you to sit next to Mr. Cullen." Kagome sighed, '_Great…Mr. Stoic himself. I have to deal with another class with this guy. I guess, technically it is for the better…that way I can get closer to him and talk him into letting me help.' _Kagome walked up to the table and set her things down and took her seat. Kagome heard the teacher say that they were doing a lab that would take the entire class period. Once she heard what they were supposed to do she was thrilled that she had already done it so that she didn't have to work very hard.

She heard a sigh next to her and looked over at the vampire. Kagome took a deep breath and decide that she should bring up the incident and introduce herself, "Um…Hey. My name is Kagome Higarashi. I didn't expect to see you after what happened yesterday…and sorry again about the hit to the face." He gave her a strange look and opened his mouth and spoke with an alluring voice, "Don't worry about it. It is very nice to meet you Ms. Higarashi. My name is Edward Cullen. I also did not expect to see you as much as I have today." Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head, "So, now that we have been properly introduced, do you mind if I ask you a quick question after we finish this lab?" Edward gave her a curious glance and nodded, "Sure. This lab is supposed to take us a few days yet you act like it will only take you a few minutes." Kagome gave him a sly grin, "Well it isn't that difficult." Edward gave her a look saying that he needed more than just that, "I have done this before." He gave a crocked smile, "So have I." Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Well then this should take even less time then I had expected. I can just say that I have done it before as an excuse." Edward nodded and they quickly finished the lab and set the results aside. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Edward had a smile on his face. Kagome gave an even bigger smile and asked too sweetly, "How did the cut on your cheek heal so quickly? It isn't even there anymore." Edward's smile quickly faded and was replaced with a slight frown and his eyes became guarded. "Oh. So you don't want to answer that question." Kagome packed up her things, "That is okay. I already know the answer to it." She gave Edward a wink and the bell rang and she walked out leaving a very confused and disgruntled Edward in her wake.

**And that is the end of chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think. Any and all coments are wanted/needed. I would really like some ideas on how to work through the rest of her first day. haha.**

**Thank you again!!!**


End file.
